howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryker Grimborn
|Faction = Dragon Hunters |Status = Alive |Voiced by = JB Blanc |First Appearance = Night of the Hunters, Part 1 |Hair Color = Black |Eye Color = Brown |Grandfather = Unnamed grandfather |Other = Lars #2 (cousin), Viggo Grimborn (brother) |Allies = Berserkers *Dagur the Deranged (formerly) *Savage *Vorg |Alias(es) = Rykey (Dagur) |Last Appearance = Defenders of the Wing, Part 1 |Source = Franchise}} Ryker Grimborn is the secondary antagonist in Dragons: Race to the Edge, ''and the 2nd in command of the Dragon Hunters. He is voiced by JB Blanc. He makes his debut in the second season of ''Race to the Edge. Description As the brother of Viggo Grimborn, he's the muscle and the type of character that wants to just run in and start beating everybody up and killing everything, while Viggo is the tactical one. Ryker is as direct in purpose as he is in combat. The elder Grimborn cares only about wealth and will overpower any obstacle, human or dragon, in his obsession for greater riches. Ryker simply takes what he wants, uses it his benefit, and then discards it like a shed dragon skin. But underneath his crazy persona, Ryker shows his care for his sibling, Viggo as He is his brother and Always remember that, in spite of his fear. In Edge of Disaster Part II, Ryker is relaxs to anger when Dagur the Deranged that his soldiers were Lars #2, the casualties of the attack at Dragon's Edge. History Ryker Grimborn was the older brother of Viggo. Despite this, Ryker allowed his brother to become Chief of the Dragon Hunters. Ryker and his men first encountered Berk's Dragon riders when they were loading their latest captures on a beach near Dragon's edge. It was there Ryker and his hunters captured Astrid Hofferson's nadder, Stormfly. Ryker then took his ship back to their port. Ryker's then came under attack by the other dragon riders. Ryker then captured Astrid, Fishlegs, the twins and their dragons were imprisoned. When they tried to escape Ryker revealed that he knew they would try to escape. He also revealed he made alliance with the Berserkers, their chief Dagur the Deranged, and his sister Heather. Ryker then showed the fate of their dragons and themselves if they refused to give him information on. Ryker, Heather, and Dagur then questioned Astrid all night. When they escaped again, Ryker at Heather's suggestion, put them to work cleaning his ship. Unfortunatley, the Dragon Riders's and their dragons were then rescued by Hiccup, Snotlout, and their dragons. Despite this, Ryker let them go so he, Heather, and Dagur could contact his brother, Viggo Grimborn. Ryker then returned with Dagur to Dragon's Edge, where Vorg and a Berserker were able to capture Hiccup. However, Ryker and Dagur lost Hiccup when Barf and Belch attempted to rescue hiccup and signaled the other riders to help. Ryker, Heather, and their hunters then gathered winter supplies to hunt down a pack of Snow Wraiths in order to get their teeth to unlock the Dragon Eye. During this time, Ryker was unaware that Heather was a spy. Ryker, Dagur, Heather and their fleet then created a diversion. They sent a pack of tortured wild dragons to attack Trader Johann's ship in order to draw the Dragon riders away from Dragon's edge. After Hiccup, Snotlout, and Fishlegs left, Ryker and his men then captured one of the riders, Ruffnut Thorston. Despite there still being dragon riders present, Ryker ordered an attack on Dragon's Edge. Ryker was surprised that two of his were destroyed during the first wave. Ryker then sent in the second wave. Ryker then took some of his men up a cliff where they were confronted by Tuffnut and his Chicken. He then fought Tuffnut until Hiccup, the other riders and a wild dragon pack arrived. He was forced to retreat. Ryker, Dagur, and their men then captured the Frozen Skrill, but during the night, Hiccup and the Riders find the dragon hunters camp, Spitelout and Snotlout act as a distraction, while the others find the Skrill, they come across a cage submerged in water containing the Skrill, however the dragon hunters capture them all, Hiccup makes a break for it and orders Toothless to knock the cage onto land. Once they got the cage out of the water the Skrill withdrew it's lightning and broke free and destroyed the dragon hunters camp. But during this, Ryker tries to knock out the Skrill with the Dragon Root arrows, but Hiccup and Toothless with the latter taking the arrow in his placeshielded the Skrill. After that, Ryker, Dagur, and Dragon Hunters are forced to retreat again. Following a brief battle with Hiccup's dragon riders, Ryker then brought Dagur, Heather, and their men to Dragon Hunter Island. There, he brought them before Viggo Grimborn. Ryker then went with Viggo to hunt down a Flightmare. Ryker then stood his ground while the Flightmare froze his men. Despite this, he was able to capture the flightmare, Heather and Windshear. Ryker then fed the Flightmare and suggested to Viggo that throw Heather to the Whispering Deaths. Abilities and Skills Strength and Fighter: As he is more muscular compared to his brother, he is shown to be strong enough to handle his foes. He also stated about his strength that he can easily hurt his brother. His strength and skills of combat against Gobber have shown to be quite bit of evenly but Gobber admited that Ryker had greater skills. Leadership: He is not the leader of the Dragon Hunters (the leader of the Dragon Hunters being his younger brother, Viggo Grimborn, because he is more intelligent and cunning than him). But, he is nevertheless the 2nd in command of the Dragon Hunters. He therefore a considerable authority on the Dragon Hunters. Intelligence: Though not as great compared to his younger brother, he appears to know a lot about dragons, as he claims to his men that dragons are smarter then they appear. As he is able to come up few ideas against the Dragon Riders that seem to work out and knowing that the riders were acting to be captured on the ship, he also a good tactician. He also knows many dragons' weak spots. He even knows the formula for Gronckle Iron, and that using Nadder spines for weapons gives him an advantage in resources and weapons. Senses: He appears to be able to detect dragons by smell, and even know the species, as proven by his use of smell to detect Stormfly the Deadly Nadder. Durability, Endurance, and Stamina: He was able to take the attack from Tuffnut jumping off the cliff on him as he was climbing and taking the attacks from Tuffnut on the ground as well, as he was still able to fight no matter what he was facing. He even took the attacks from Gobber as still able to fight back. Dragon Trapper Expert: He shown to be excellent trapper against many dragons. As he has seen many dragons, he has learned their abilities as well as most of their weaknesses. He knows that Deadly Nadders will expose their bellies when shooting its spines while airborne, the leader of the Night Terrors is the main strength and weakness of its flock, and that Gronckles are immune to the effects of Dragon Root. 'Archery: '''Ryker has proven that he is a very skilled archer, as evidenced by when he hit Stormfly directly in the belly after she used her Spine Shot ability, which is a Deadly Nadder's main weakness. He also managed to shoot Smidvarg right out of the air whist he and the other Night Terrors were forming their giant composite Night Terror form. Without their alpha, the other Night Terrors scattered. Ryker's knowledge of dragon weaknesses coupled with his archery skills make him even more of a deadly opponent. Relationships Viggo Grimborn Despite being the older brother, he allowed his brother to be chief of the Dragon Hunters. Despite being afraid of his brother, he respected his brother's leadership and skills. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III When he met Hiccup face to face on Glacier Island, Ryker said he didn't look like much, however, he is still beaten by the young Viking. Ryker is one of the few characters to address Hiccup by his last name. Heather At first, Ryker liked Heather's suggestions knowing she was more brains than brawn than her brother Dagur. However, due to the fact she rode a dragon, Ryker did not trust Heather completely. Whenever she did something that wasn't according to plan, he questioned her, as such as giving their position away to the Dragon Riders or inadvertantly saving Hiccup. By the time of Night of the Hunters, Part 1, he realized that someone was giving the Dragon Riders information, and immediately suspected Heather, despite Dagur protecting her. When Heather's cover was blown and she was captured, Ryker proposed to toss her into a pit filled with Whispering Deaths. Dagur Ryker shown to interact with Dagur pretty well relationship but Ryker did seem to be annoy with Dagur. Ryker manage to give bit of advice to Dagur that sibilings is something is very important for family as he taught Dagur to never hurt their love one meaning family as Dagur took this advice to save his sister from major death. Appearances *Night of the Hunters, Part 1 *Night of the Hunters, Part 2 *The Zippleback Experience *Snow Way Out *Edge of Disaster, Part 1 *Edge of Disaster Part 2 *Maces and Talons, Part 1 *Maces and Talons, Part 2 *Buffalord Soldier *Stryke Out *Between a Rock and a Hard Place *Last Auction Heroes Trivia * Ryker was first revealed on iMDb, in the cast listing. * The name "Ryker" means "strength." It also means "rich," this could come from his desire for wealth. * Ryker bears a strong resemblance to one of Drago Bludvist's concept arts. * Ryker's blades are made out of the same metal used to make the Dragon Hunters' cages. ** The symbol on the ends resemble the ''Jolly Roger. * In Edge of Disaster Part II, Ryker says he knows what Night Terrors can do. It is strange that he refers to them as Night Terrors, considering that the Riders thought they came up with the name when they first found the dragon. It's possible Heather had told Ryker the name of this dragon, or he had encountered these dragons before in the past. Quotes * "When a Nadder shoots its spines, it always leaves its belly exposed." * "A Night Fury!" * "I'm a Dragon Hunter! I know Gronckles are immune to Dragon Root." * "This hide will fetch top price in the Northern markets." * "You want to save your dragon, then give me some information." * "I can see who got the brains in your family." * "I've had enough of this." * Can't you control that beast! She gave us away!" * "Dagur was right. You don't look like much." * "You feel the air? That's fear. Soon, there'll be death." * "Lars #2 is my cousin!" * "He's my brother. Always remember that, Dagur." Gallery Ryker Icon.png|Ryker's Icon Ryker_Gallery_1_wm.jpg Ryker_Gallery_2_wm.jpg Ryker_Gallery_3_wm.jpg|"Your dragons are now my dragons." Dragons-RaceToTheEdgeS2-2.jpg|Ryker with Dagur and Heather Ryker_Gallery_4_wm.jpg Ryker_Gallery_5_wm.jpg Ryker.Heather.jpg DD S3 RttE E22 0140.jpg Absolutly no idea whats happening.jpg References External link Category:Viking Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Dragon Hunters Category:Race to the Edge Category:Main Villains Category:Males